Idaho?
by Screechkit
Summary: What if Kate and Humphrey stayed in Idaho and created a family and a pack? Rated k for violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Idaho. The birds were singing, the forest was full of moose and deer, squirrels were chattering and gathering nuts. Two wolves raced through the trees, tails streaming behind, scaring the peacefulness away in a thundering rush of fur.

After running for hours a light tan she-wolf stopped. A dark grey wolf halted beside her.

"Kate, can I ask you a question?" The grey wolf asked.

"Ask away Humphrey." replied Kate, whipping her golden fur out of her eyes as the sun shone brightly as it peeked out from the clouds.

"Okay, you're the alpha. Where are we?" Questioned Humphrey, looking around at the field and creek.

"Uh, I don't really know" Kate whispered, looking shamefully up at the omega as she laid down with her head between her paws.

"What! Are you joking? This is serious business, it could be a matter of life and death!" barked Humphrey.

After a bit of thought he added on "No pressure.", forcing out a laugh until **_(just in case there is confusion Humphrey is laughing)_** he noticed Kate's deep brown eyes were sad and serious.

"I'm not joking! We didn't learn about other parks in Alpha School!" Kate sighed as she got up and shook the dirt off.

"Let's get a drink in the creek." Kate suggested.

"Okay." Moped Humphrey, dragging his paws through the grass as he trudged along.

At the creek Kate splashed her face with water before getting a drink. Humphrey slowly lapped up the water, savoring the coldness.

Humphrey stared wide-eyed as she left, before yapping "You're just going to leave me?"

"No, I'm going to find some food. Find a den for us, will you?" Kate barked back, laughing at her last words.

Humphrey mumbled something inaudible as Kate skipped away into the lush green forest. Humphrey wrinkled his nose and sulked to himself "Kate gets a fun wolf job and I'm stuck with the She-wolves work. I hate being an Omega" Humphrey snorted at the last part.

* * *

Kate rushed through the woods and came to a field, she stopped and sniffed.

"Hmm, rabbit, to small, uhh. sniff sniff deer. Yes!"

Quickly Kate located a large buck, soon she was stalking it. When Kate was about 10 feet away and she leaped and soared through the air opening her jaw to hold large white canines and many smaller sharp teeth, as her jaw closed on soft flesh, blood poured into her mouth, she liked the taste. The buck twitched a couple of legs and went still. Kate then sat back and howled a long slow howl.

* * *

Half a mile away Humphrey heard the howl and howled back a short, high-pitched howl, then continued to widen an old fox den into a nice place for Kate and him to sleep. After 10 agonizing minutes Humphrey finished the den and went to look for moss and large pine branches for beds.

It had been 30 minutes and Kate finally got the large deer to her den, as she was busy eating and waiting for Humphrey to arrive.

"Grrrr." A mysterious growl flowed through the air.

Kate got up and shakily said "wh-who's th-th-there" Then something jumped on her back, as fast as she could Kate flipped over and pinned down her attacker. When she saw its face her snarl faded and a smile appeared. The wolf beneath her was Humphrey.

"You, Kate the Great, were scared of Humphrey, the silly old omega!" Humphrey snickered.

"We'll see about that" Kate laughed as she leaped onto Humphrey causing him to gasp.

"O-o-ok I g-give uhhhp" gasped Humphrey, and gave a huge sigh when Kate got off of his stomach "Thanks" growled Humphrey.

"Come on, there's still a lot of meat. Lets go eat!" Kate said simply. Then got up and went to the carcass Humphrey got up right as she did and trotted after her.

30 minutes had past and it was dark.

"I'm going to bed." Kate yawned

"Me too." Humphrey drowsily mumbled, heading to the den but as he tried to go in the den he ran into the wall.

"Ouch!" He growled and shook his head then stalked in the den.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers I may not update fast because I'm moving in a week. Hey the contest is over but future contests are coming up I hope to put one in almost all future chapters! Send in wolves I need more!**

* * *

It was dawn Kate sat outside of the den as the sun slowly rose high into the cloudy sky.

The forest was covered in fog Kate had told Humphrey that she was going for a run. As Kate sat on the hill she noticed that it was quite chilly out.

"Brr winters coming" said Kate as her teeth chattered. Kate looked closely at the woods the leaves were starting to fall of the trees.

Suddenly a flash of grey and white dodged through the trees, Kate looked at the shape very surprised.

As Kate watched the shape she noticed it was coming closer and closer until bam it hit her.

Kate woke up in a strange den.

Humphrey was sitting next to her his paws bound in vines and moss stuffed in his mouth.

Kate was about to scream but realized her mouth was gagged too and when she tried to stand up it was impossible because her paws were wrapped up in vines!

Soon Humphrey noticed Kate was awake, and she was struggling to untie herself and spit out the moss, at that instant the grey and white wolf walked into the den. "Hello my pets" the wolf said smugly.

"My name is Snake, and I am your worst nightmare" growled Snake brushing his scraggly tail a crossed Kate's cheek. Kate stared at him wide eyed.

Snake then stalked over to Humphrey who started shaking. "You should tremble in my presence you puny fool" growled Snake walking back to Kate.

Snake took the moss out of Kate's mouth and asked her to sing, she refused, "that" hissed Snake "was a bad idea." And with one yip two black wolves came in and attacked Humphrey.

"What would you like me to sing" Kate said meekly glancing frighteningly over where Humphrey was laying, just barely breathing.

"Anything" said Snake simply as he got comfortable beside Kate.

"Ok" Kate gulped and swished her tail as she thought of a song.

"If you'll be my star

I'll be your sky

You can hide underneath me and come out at night

When I turn jet black

And you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine

But you can skyrocket away from me

And never come back if you find another galaxy

Far from here with more room to fly

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

If you'll be my boat

I'll be your sea

A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity

Ebbing and flowing

And pushed by a breeze

I live to make you free

I live to make you free

But you can set sail to the west if you want to

And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you

Far from here

Where the beaches are wide

Just leave me your wake to remember you by

If you'll be my star

I'll be your sky

You can hide underneath me and come out at night

When I turn jet black

And you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine

But you can skyrocket away from me

And never come back if you find another galaxy

Far from here with more room to fly

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

Stardust to remember you by" Kate sang with all her heart and ended gracefully, her voice had been like honey when she sang.

"Good, what do you like to eat?" Asked Snake his green eyes staring into her very soul.

"Caribou" Kate answered shyly glancing away from his piercing stare.

"Ok, Fang! Pine!" Snake barked almost immediately a white wolf and a dark brown wolf trotted in.

"Yes sir" Pine barked (Pine is the dark brown wolf) putting his paw up to his forehead and did the *salute* signal.

"Go get Kate a nice, big, FRESH! caribou leg" growled Snake "oh and get the grey one a mouse or something. Snake then dismissed the two soldiers.

Pine and Fang raced out of the den and to the caribou valley.

30 minutes and Pine came back with a freshly killed caribou, "where is Fang?" questioned Snake.

"Dead" Pine said solemnly and tried hard to hold in a laugh at Snake's surprised face, his jaw hung loose and ears lied flat against his head, Snake's eyes also had a grief look to them.

"How did he die" Snake asked still dumbfounded, when Kate laughed Snake pulled himself together.

"Well there was a stampede and I got out in time but he didn't" Pine informed Snake.

"Ok, leave us" Snake ordered Pine. And glanced towards Humphrey.

"Wait! Make Dazzler in to fix him up I need him" Snake barked he shot Kate an evil glare making her shudder in fear.

"Good-bye my pets" Snake laughed and gruffly whispered into a tan wolf who Kate assumed was Dazzler.

Dazzler worked on the injured wolf and noticed the lightly coloured she-wolf was eyeing him closely.

"I'm not going to kill him" Dazzler announced surprising Kate who quickly looked away embarrassed that he noticed what she was doing.

Snake thought about the beautiful wolf he was in control of.

Snake's thoughts: she is so pretty only if she didn't think I wasn't a monster I bet she would like me.

Snake was checking on the few wolves he had in the little ravine they lived in when suddenly the ground shook and when it was over he heard a yell.

"The prisoners den has collapsed!" Snake recognized the yell as Bear's voice.

* * *

**ok so in this chapter Kate sang a song now the first reviewer who gets the band name and the name of the song first gets an oc and Humphrey the assassin dosent get on oc if the wins so find the name and I left this at a cliffhanger**


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey guys I can't get italics off and sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have school and I was busy_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Bear!" Snake called the brown wolf frantically, suddenly he ran into a large dark brown wolf.

"Oh Bear, thank the stars I found you" Snake managed to yap between pants.

"How bad is the cave-in" Snake asked, he was very worried about Kate, the most beautiful wolf in all of Idaho.

"Not to bad I think we could get Charlie and Dash to dig it out." Bear reported.

"Ok, Charlie, Dash! Come here" Snake barked the two wolves that had previously attacked Humphrey ran over waiting for their orders.

"Go find Chloe and Grace, they are hunting in caribou valley, then dig out the prisoners den" ordered Snake.

"Yes sir" Dash and Charlie said in unison, then sprinted to caribou valley.

"Humphrey wake up, oh Humphrey please" Kate shouted as loud as she could

her vines had snapped 10mins ago. Kate looked over at the decaying carcass of Dazzler.

Humphrey's dreams: Humphrey ran through a field of heather and soon a shape had started to run towards him. "Hello, my dear Humphrey, how are you, but there is no time for that I have to tell you something" a glittery white wolf spoke gently and calmly.

"What! What is it" Humphrey asked eagerly.

"You will not fall in love with a tan she-wolf, no, you will fall for a black one choose wisely my pup" said the white spirit while slowly disappearing.

"Wait what is your name" called Humphrey. Then Humphrey woke up Kate was shaking him.

"Are you ok, you were twitching in your sleep" asked Kate worryingly.

"Fine, just fine" Humphrey growled. He had been so close to finding out who the mystery wolf was.

"Are you sur..." Kate broke off as four wolves dug their way into the cave.

"Hello, this is Dash, Grace, Chloe, and I'm Charlie. Huh! Is... Is that Dazzler?" Asked Charlie looking at the rotten body laying beneath the dirt mound.

"Yes" Kate squeaked as she held back barf. The body stunk it had been dead for 10 hours and had been in a warm den.

"Bleeeeeeeeeeeech hurp ach blaa grra neee" Kate mumbled as she threw up.

Charlie looked at her in disgust. "Can you do that somewhere else." Dash giggled. Kate just glared at him as she wiped her mouth.

Charlie then led all of the wolves out of the cave. Dash and Grace pulled out Humphrey who couldn't walk because of his injuries. Chloe ran over to Pine and Bear and asked them to help her pull out Dazzler. (Dazzler is quite big)


End file.
